Coffee pod machines that extract coffee from pre-packaged coffee pods (or capsules) are increasingly popular. Suppliers of coffee pod machines have developed their own proprietary types of coffee pods having specific shapes, sizes, piercing directions, and water injection and coffee extraction directions that match their particular machines. As a result, coffee pods from one supplier cannot be used in coffee pod machines of other suppliers.
A need therefore exists for a solution that addresses or alleviates at least some of the problems described above.